Opposites Attract Mix
by greenAscandal13
Summary: A mixture of a Seddie-filled relationship scenes.Read the Author's Note before reading. I'm new at this, so the FanFic is much better than this summary. Opposites really do attract. Seddie all the way!


Opposites Attract Mix

**Author's Note**

**Hey, this is the first fanfic I'm publishing. Before you read this, I'd like to say that none of this belongs to me. Really, all of this is parts and quotes of other fan fics I have read before on this site. ****The reason I named this Opposites Attract Mix is because it is a mix of all those different bits of Seddie.**** So many that I can't name them all. All the credit goes to those amazing authors. All I did was take them, tweak them to make sense and mash it into one big fantastic fanfiction. I do not take any credit for this story.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own iCarly or the content of this FanFic.  
**

He sighed " Okay, let me put it this way: Sam Puckett used to believe  
in fairytales. But a girl's heart can only be broken so many times...  
before she forgets to pick up all the pieces." Freddie sat there  
frozen. All his first impressions of his sworn frenemy were slowly  
crumbling with each word coming out of Ted Franklin. "I've known her  
longer than everyone thinks. And as her friend, please help her.  
Remember, her life is full of lies. She likes you better than you  
think. "

* * *

"Do you even know who your mom's boyfriend is right now?" Freddie  
asked slowly. She glanced at him for a moment and then back at the TV.  
"Actually, I do. She's dating Lesley. She calls him Lee. He's super  
embarrassed by his name, and super shy, too. He works at this  
electronic store. My mom has a soft spot for dorks." They fell silent  
for a while. And then he thought he heard her whisper, "Like mother  
like daughter." He smiled.

* * *

"His lips were rough and cracking,

Though they felt mighty fine,

There was a spark that felt like magic,

And a tingle in my spine.

I didn't know if I should keep my eyes open,

Or to close them and kiss him blind.

I can't help that I keep wondering,

What was going through his mind.

We kissed just to get it done,

To stop the insults burning,

When we would get teased,

In this place of learning.

I wish that it meant more to him,

Or that I didn't care at all,

But it didn't and I do,

And now I'm stuck against a wall.

But if he really did love me,

And was to shy to tell,

I'd tell him just to spit it out,

Because I love him as well" She recited, going more and more red with  
each line.

"Wow, Sam, that was deep! You're in love with a guy?" Carly said  
looking a bit sad for some reason.

"Yeah"

Oh well, I gotta go... BYE!" Carly said and rushed to her room, as a  
few tears slipping.

Freddie and Sam were left in the studio alone.

"Uh, so, I gotta go too," Sam said and walked toward the door.

"Wait! Sam! I need to ask you something!"

"What Freddie?"

"In your poem, were you talking about me?"

She stared at him for a few seconds and burst out laughing.

"YOU? Are you serious? Wow that's funny. Oh wait! I get it! You  
actually think I'd even like YOU?"

He silently nodded slowly.

"It could happen!" he defended.

"Well," she said, standing on her tiptoes because he decided to become  
a jolly dork giant. "Too bad," She blew in his ear.

His eye twitched.

"I will NEVER like a dork like-"

She was cut off. He caught her lips, the very ones she used to talk  
and, quite aggressively, began to kiss her.

She couldn't think anymore. She didn't even realize that her legs were  
wrapped around his waist until her back hit the wall.

He pushed her against the wall more and she moaned a little. She had  
no idea what she was doing to him.

He let her hands go without her knowing and they unconsciously went  
around his neck.

"Oomph" She let a small gasp out at the contact. For that millisecond,  
her brains came back to her head, and she wanted to get out. He held  
her wrists to the wall again and went in for another kiss. She moaned  
louder, he got closer to her. He begged for entrance into her mouth  
she obliged. Then he began to do some oh so delicious things to her  
neck and her hands wrapped around his head, while her other played  
around with his shirt.

How long had her hands been free?

Finally, after what seemed to be hours later, Sir Tech Geek lowered  
her to the ground kissed her lips with surprising gentleness and  
rested his forehead against hers.

She looked at him, dazed by what just happened.

"I told you so," He said, smirking.

Damn that smirk. Damn it to hell.

And then he was gone.

Even as she made her way downstairs, hand held up to her tingling  
lips, all she could think about was the new Dork. The one that was no  
longer afraid of her.

God, that was a turn on.

* * *

"You know, you could have just asked me out."

"Freakishly enough, I was scared shitless. It worked out, though,  
didn't it?"

"Mmmmmmmm... Yes, yes it did."

* * *

"Freddie Benson, you are unbearable, horrible, sneaky…" he started to  
lean toward me as I added "…adorable, amazing, sexy…" When he  
kissed me the only thought running through my head was:

And we never did this earlier why?

* * *

Sam was the girl all the bad guys wanted and yet the smart dork was  
the one kissing her.

* * *

I don't remember exactly who leans in first, or who closes their eyes  
first.

I don't remember how long we sit there on the bench together.

And I don't remember exactly what I'm thinking, word for word.

All I remember is Freddie's soft lips pressed against mine, the fire  
within me, that rush of giddy pleasure knowing I'd just kissed  
Freddork Benson, and loved every second of it.

* * *

Freddie groaned. "I wasn't...that doubtful. I felt it was kinda too  
good to be real." He gave a short chuckle. "I'm a nerd and you're"-

Sam was grinning now. "Awesome, amazing, wonderful, tight, pretty?"

"Maybe just a little bit. I mean, you never say that you love me when I  
say it. "He sighed."Again, just a stray thought. "

Sam sighed and punched his shoulder."Dude, I'm only gonna say this  
once, okay? I'm not going anywhere. I like you, more than myself and  
you don't have to be nervous that I'm gonna leave out of no where. I'll  
tell you...THAT...when I'm ready. What I mean to say is, you're a  
dork, but you're my dork." She stood up, "Now let's get some grub."

He stopped and kissed Sam, long and hard, and stood back to watch her  
slowly open her eye lids. "Can you're tummy wait on food?" He asked,  
pouting.

Sam just nodded, still dazed. He beamed. Yup, she's not going anywhere.

* * *

"You're dating who?" I'm asking, staring up at her from my coffee and  
my half eaten bagel.

"Freddie," She says again, taking another bite of her sandwich like  
this isn't a big deal. It's a big deal and she knows it and I know it  
and she knows that I know. And I really don't even know what I'm going  
about anymore. But my point is that she should at least look at me or  
something because, for god's sake, this is Freddie we're talking  
about. Freddie Benson. Dating Sam. Samantha Puckett. My best friend.  
Who, last I checked, hated his guts.

It's officially the end of the world.

I was still pretty sure that she was kidding and she was laughing  
hysterically at me whenever I looked away or left a room up until the  
end of school the next day, when I glanced out into the hallway from  
my history class and saw none other than Miss Samantha Puckett with  
what must have been Freddie's hands around her waist and her hands in  
his hair, pressed up against a wall, his knee between her thighs.

Dear god, Sam, get your hand out of his pants, do you realize how  
visible you are?

I'm crazy. I know I am. She's my best friend. She's my best straight  
friend and I'm jealous that she has a boyfriend. I'm jealous of her  
boyfriend.

And to make matters worse, I happen to be a girl.

* * *

Prom had been a blast so far. Clutching his jacket in dizziness, Sam  
tipped her head back, feeling the last remaining bobby pins holding  
her up-do spill out, and her hair fall free. "I love you, Freddie,"  
she gasped out between laughs. As it sunk it what she had said and she  
felt his stillness, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled  
him in closer. "That's been a long time coming, but I really do. I  
love you, Freddie."

She felt his grin as he leaned in closer and met her lips with his. "I  
know, Sam. And I love you."

As they gently kissed, the sounds of drunken laughter didn't register  
in their minds, until the lawn sprinkler system was activated, and  
they were hit with a cold stream of water. Laughing, Sam pulled back,  
then dropped Freddie's hand and led him on a chase through the  
mystical night landscape, her pale dress beckoning him like a  
lighthouse through the mist.

* * *

It's one of the biggest fights they've ever had. It's been weeks since  
they've stood before each other like this, in the doorway of Sam's new  
apartment, neither making a move. He doesn't know why he's there,  
just that now he wants her more than anything.

For once, Freddie acts on instinct and he grabs her and presses his  
lips against hers. She wraps her hands around his neck and moves her  
lips to fit his. Sam moans softly into Freddie's mouth and he finds  
himself shivering against her tongue. He realizes he's been missing  
her more than he thought, he thinks that he never wants to go another  
day without this. He kisses her as passionately as he can, trying  
desperately to express his feeling, to prove she's worth it. Sam pulls  
him through the door, not letting their lips lose contact for a  
second. In true Sam manner, she pushes him onto the sofa and climbs on  
top of him.

He thinks for a second that maybe things are going too fast, maybe  
they aren't ready. He knows this logically isn't the moment, they  
haven't even resolved their 'fight', they haven't been speaking for  
days. Freddie wonders that if it is wrong, why does it feel so right.

Then Sam starts unbuckling his belt and he doesn't wonder again.

* * *

"You're a dork!"

"You're a demon!"

"Get a life!"

"Get a job!"

"Do you think that they'll ever stop-" Carly stopped when she realized  
that there were no more sounds to be heard. She strained to hear  
something, when she heard a moan.

Both the siblings had identical looks of disgust on their faces as  
they left as fast as they could.

"Well at least now they have a different way of solving issues," Carly  
said, before sighing.

* * *

She notices the warm smile on his face, and tilted her head to the side  
in question.

"What?"

"Marry Me!"

He yelled to make sure she heard him over the screaming crowd.

"What!" she yelled back.

"Marry me!"

Her mouth agape slightly in shock, she looked off for a moment then  
back to him.

"Marry you?"

"Marry me."

She grinned.

"Are you serious?"

He grinned right back at her, and took the ring out of his pocket,  
holding it in front of her face. She eyed the ring, then looked at him  
in disbelief. The next thing he knew, Sam jumped into his arms and  
kissed him.

"Okay you dork. I'm yours."

Those were the best five words and eighteen letters he had ever heard  
in his life.

* * *

"Fredward Leonardo Benson, do you take Samantha Joy Puckett as your  
lo..." The pastor stopped when he noticed Sam and Freddie were already  
kissing.

**That's the end. Again, to the authors whose quotes I used, all the credit goes to you**.


End file.
